Miss Akashi?
by Itou kurogami
Summary: Beginikah hidupku, Tetsuna kuroko, sekarang? Dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa kusebut seseorang? Sementara orang tuaku pergi melarikan diri ke ujung lain bumi ini? Well, aku tidak yakin aku masih mau hidup lebih lama lagi...
1. Chapter 1

**hello minna-san! ini fic pertamaku**

dan aku Itou kurogami.

yoroshiku!

* * *

Pada awal cerita, aku hanya ingin menegaskan untuk berhati-hati pada ke-Gajean dan ke-Typoan yang mungkin akan membahayakan nyawa kalian.

Happy reading! **don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**Unyuable one;  
**AkaKuro

Kuroko no basuke is Fujimaki tadatoshi's

**.**

**.**

**Miss Akashi!?**

By Itou Kurogami

* * *

_'Eh? Aroma ini?... mint?' Aku mengendus udara di sekitarku. Sementara mataku yang sewarna langit musim semi menerawang lebih jauh, berusaha mencari jawaban tentang dimanakah ragaku berada saat ini. 'Hmm...' aku menumpukan kedua tanganku, berpikir. Ruangan ini cukup aneh. Semuanya di dominasi warna hitam, hanya kotak kecil diatas meja itulah yang berwarna merah. Tampak lebih mencolok dari yang lainnya._

_Semakin penasaran, aku berniat membuka kotak kecil itu. Lapisan bludru menyapa indra perabaku saat tangan mungil ini pertama menyentuhnya._

_-klek_

_'...suna, tetsuna' suara baritone menyambut bersamaan dengan terbukanya kotak itu. Membuatku terbelalak. 'Kalau kau membuka kotak itu, kau akan jadi milikku' katanya dengan nada intimidasi. Aku memiringkan kepalaku heran. Orang ini siapa? Kenapa dia berdiri di balik bayang-bayang? Apakah dia... wonderman?_

_'Ho, ternyata kau sudah membukanya ya? Kalau begitu kau milikku, tet-su-na' aku bergidik. Suaranya terdengar penuh intimidasi dan indah disaat yang bersamaan. Sensasi aneh apa ini Aku cukup terpaku pada eksistensi wonderman dihadapanku ini._

_'Kemarilah' titahnya._

_Tanpa sadar aku berjalan ke arah pemuda itu. Kata-kata yang ia lontarkan terasa seperti pegas bagiku. Tanganku terulur berusaha menggapai sosoknya yang berada di balik remang-remang, dan dengan sekali hentakan ia membawaku ke dalam dekapannya._

_'Dengar tetsuna, kau milikku. Semua yang ada padamu adalah milikku. Tak terkecuali...'_

_Ia menarik daguku dengan lembut. Menatap kedua mataku dengan intens dan saat itulah aku baru menyadari bahwa ia mempunyai dua manik crimson yang sangat indah._

_'...ciuman pertamamu'_

_Ia menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku selama beberapa detik. Membuatku sekali lagi harus terbelalak kaget. Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapannya, tapi tanpa kusadari, aroma mint kembali menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu, membuat rontaanku melemah karena efek yang memabukkan, Inikah euforia?. Dari bibir kami yang saling bersentuhan, aku dapat merasakan bahwa pemuda di depanku ini menyeringai. Dan detik berikutnya, lumatan dan desahan menjadi saksi bisu atas kegiatan kami._

_Kemudian, pemuda ini melepaskan lumatannya karena keterbatasan pasokan udara kami. Ia mengusap kepalaku lembut lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku. Dan aku tetap tak bisa melihat wajahnya dikarenakan bayang-bayang yang menutupi kami. Tapi ini tidak adil. Dia seperti sangat mengenalku dan aku sangat tidak mengenalnya. Ooh, ayolah wonderman..kau seenaknya menjadi wonderman sementara aku tak diijinkan menjadi wonderwomen. Didasarkan alasan itulah aku memberanikan diri menarik tangan wonderman ini, membawanya pada secercah cahaya dihadapan kami._

_'kau.. kau siapa? Kenapa aku milikmu?' Gumamku ditengah langkah kecil kami menuju cahaya yang dapat memperlihatkan wajahnya._

_Ia mengacak rambutku gemas, 'kau cukup penasaran ya?' Katanya.1 langkah lagi menuju cahaya dan aku akan tau tentang sebetapa tampan atau jelekkah orang yang ada di belakangku ini. Lalu seakan telah membaca pikiranku, worderman ini berujar, 'Jangan khawatir, aku sangat tampan tetsuna. Kau tak akan pernah menyesal menjadi milikku, karena aku-_

...aku Chihiro kuroko. kakakmu, tetsuna"

Hee?

Kenapa suaranya beda?

Aku mengendus-endus aroma tubuhnya, kenapa beda juga?

-Pik

Dan beginilah keadaannya. Onii-chan ku yang tampan tapi berwajah datar tepat menindihku diatas kasurku, kedua tanganku menggelantung di leher putih jenjangnya, manik matanya yang datar itu tepat berada segaris lurus tatapanku dan... sedikit mengeluarkan keringat?.

Kurang ngehawth apa lagi coba?

"Kyaaa! Apa yang chiro-nii laku- aaaaah! Chiro-nii mesum!" Pekikku sembari mendorongnya terjungkal ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya. "Jangan-jangan aku sudah tidak perawan" bagus, aku dapat merasakan pipiku memanas sekarang.

"Oi, oi, kau yang menyerangku tetsuna..." onii-chan yang brengsek ini membetulkan posisi terjungkalnya, "aku berniat membangunkanmu untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi kau malah menarikku dan menciumku..." hah?. Bagaimana bisa? Jadi aku toh, yang brengsek?. "...Dan tolong jangan bertingkah seperti remaja yang baru dilecehkan dengan menggunakan wajah datar. Itu sangat tidak manis"

Aku mendelik kearah chiro-nii, bisa-bisanya dia mengataiku berwajah datar sementara dirinya sendiri memiliki wajah yang lebih datar dari wajahku? Demi tuhan, Nyebelin. Mata abu-abunya saja nyebellin. Tutup mulut, pemuda triplek!.

"Jangan mendelik seperti itu tetsuna, dan cepatlah bersiap. Otou-san sudah menunggumu dibawah. Sepertinya ia ingin berbicara denganmu, eh?" Chiro-nii berbalik dan meraih gagang pintu. Wajahnya yang datar malah terlihat lebih datar lagi walau aku sudah tak sengaja menciumnya tadi. Ya tuhan.. dia itu kasihan banget. Emosinya sama sekali nol!

Aku mengangguk, dan sebelum sosoknya benar-benar akan menghilang dibalik pintu, ia bergumam, "tetsuna..."

"Ya?"

"Apakah tadi kau mimpi yang 'iya-iya'?" celetuknya.

.

.

_Dafuq_

* * *

Aku menebak, aura macam apakah ini?. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 dan otou-san tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan beranjak dari ruang makan untuk mengantarkanku kesekolah. Sebaliknya, benar seperti yang dikatakan chiro-nii, sepertinya lelaki paruh baya ini ingin mengajakku berbincang. Kalau aku sih oke-oke saja, kagetora-sensei juga tak akan menyadari kalau aku telat. Tapi aku berdoa semoga topik kali ini bukan soal pencukur janggutnya yang baru saja aku tumpahi milkshake tadi malam.

"Hmm, begini tetsuna.." manik biru itu menatapku melalui ekor matanya, aura ke'ayah'an menguar melalui eksistensinya yang nyata. Gestur mukanya terlihat lebih datar dari biasanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang zaman dulu, yah, kau tau, berlapis-lapis kimono di sekujur tubuh dan bibir prianya terkatup rapat dan tak akan pernah berkata apa-apa walaupun mungkin ia terkena kanker saluran kemih.

Oka-san berteriak dari dalam dapur, suara tujuh oktafnya menggema memekik telinga, "Pelan-pelan saja Satomi-kun! Te-chan mungkin saja tidak mengerti!"

"Aku tahu itu Kohina! Tenang saja" otou-san kembali menatapku penuh arti. Manik bluenettenya yang teduh berkilat tajam penuh keseriusan. Tumben dia bisa jadi ayah sungguhan, "tetsuna.. kau tahu kan, kalau perekonomian kita sedang kri-"

"Langsung intinya saja otou-san" otou-san memandangku dengan tatapan heran. Memotong pembicaraan memang sangat bukan diriku, Tetsuna kuroko. Tapi memulai pagi dengan pembicaraan yang berat akan sangat merepotkan bukan?. Aku bergumam lagi "aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan perekonomian"

Lelaki paruh baya bersurai biru yang sama denganku itu mengangguk singkat, "baiklah, kau telah dijodohkan." Ujarnya singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Aku menatapnya datar.

Oka-san menjatuhkan pancinya.

10 detik berlalu

Aku masih menatapnya datar.

Oka-san masih mengabaikan pancinya.

30 detik berlalu

Mataku membulat.

Panci oka-san melesat dengan kecepatan 350 km/jam.

BANG!

AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!

"Sudah kubilang untuk pelan-pelan pada Te-chan, 'kan? Satomi-kuuun!"

Otou-san mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena panci terbang milik oka-san, "tenang saja kohina, tetsuna pasti mengerti. Lagi pula apa yang buruk soal... perjodohan?"

"Guk!?"

NIGOU JUGA TIDAK PERCAYA!

"Tapi tetsuna itu masih polos satomi-kun!"

"Lalu kenapa kohina? Seirin high school pasti sudah mengajarkan arti kata 'perjodohan' pada tetsuna 'kan?"

"Uggh! Bukan itu masalahnya satomi-kunn! haaahh~ Terserah kau saja!"

Tidak ada seorangpun yang percaya! INI BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA!

Iris bluenetteku menghunjam menuntut penjelasan. Otakku berusaha memeroses sesuatu yang kedengarannya unik -kalau tak mau di bilang aneh, "pe-perjodohan?" Ujarku berusaha kalem. Berharap ini adalah selah satu skenario konyol otou-san untuk bergurau denganku. Namun, pemikiran itu rasanya harus dipendam jauh-jauh, karena sama halnya denganku, otou-san juga tidak memiliki selera humor.

Lelaki paruh baya yang duduk diujung meja yang bersebrangan denganku sekali lagi mengulang ucapan nistanya yang sangkanya sangat menghibur itu, "ya tetsuna, orang itu adalah akashi. Nama marga dari orang yang sudah kami jodohkan denganmu"

AKU MASIH TIDAK PERCAYA!

berusaha tetap bersikap logis dan cerdas, aku pun berujar "akashi?" (Otou-san mengangguk bangga) "... makhluk macam apa itu, otou-san?" (Otou-san menaikkan sebelah alisnya)

"Aku tak pernah mengajarimu bersikap sarkastik tetsuna"

Aku menghela napas berat, "Tuhan tahu aku masih muda, otou-san" ujarku sehalus mungkin. Berusaha untuk tidak menghilangkan image sopan yang keluarga ini turunkan padaku.

"Ya, tetsuna. Tapi 17 tahun sudah cukup matang untuk perjodohan 'kan?" Otou-san mengambil cangkir kopi yang tadinya masih setia bertengger di atas meja yang menjadi pemisah diantara kami. Menyesap aroma robusta yang menggelitik indra penciumannya sebelum mencumbu pinggiran cangkir itu dengan khidmat. "Lagi pula otou-san yakin kau akan menjadi pendamping wanita yang cukup baik."

Hah?

Oke, cukup.

Aku mendelik sebisa manusia bisa mendelik. Menatap lelaki paruh baya yang kini sedang mengatupkan bibirnya khas gaya bapak-bapak. Sungguh deh, rasanya seperti tinggal dirumah yang penuh dengan kera yang memakai celana dan kemeja. Atau seperti tinggal di sebuah rumah yang penuh dengan kelinci yang manggut-manggut. Kenapa sih keluarga ini tidak pernah jadi keluarga sungguhan?.

Baru seminggu yang lalu aku membawa Kagami taiga, pacarku, kehadapan otou-san untuk meminta restu. Dan sebagai jawabannya, otou-san malah menolak memberi restu dan mengusir pemuda itu dengan kasar. Lalu saat aku tanya mengapa, dia malah memberikan alasan paling tidak logis didunia, 'bagaimana bisa kau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak tau menggunakan sumpit tetsunaaa!?' Dan hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah, aku berterimakasih pada otou-san karena ia telah dengan cerdasnya mengakhiri hubungan kami.

Lalu kali ini, saat aku benar-benar sudah kehilangat 'minat' dengan yang namanya lelaki, otou-san menunangkanku tanpa meminta persetujuan apapun dariku. Dan seakan itu masih belum cukup buruk, tunanganku dalah orang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal sama sekali. Aih, dia memang Ayah sejati.

"Ehm" suara berat sang Ayah sejati ini membuyarkan lamunanku, " yang paling penting tetsuna, oka-san dan otou-san sudah sepakat untuk memindahkan sekolahmu ke SMA Rakuzan. Disana, kau bisa bertemu akashi-kunmu."

Owhh-

BETAPA AKU SANGAT TIDAK BISA PERCAYA!

Dari arah pembicaraannya saja sudah bisa ditebak, 'kan? Omongan tidak masuk akal macam apakah ini.

Baru 3 menit yang lalu ayah terpujiku ini seenaknya memintaku untuk bertunangan dengan makhluk asing. Dan sekarang, ia malah double seenaknya memindahkanku ke sekolah tempat makhluk asing itu berada.

Ya tuhan..

Ya tuhan..

Mendengar namanya disebut, oka-san yang sedari tadi di dapur berlari memelukku, "Kyaaa! Kau pasti senang 'kan Te-chan? Keluarga akashi itu keluarga terpandang loh. Jadi te-chan tidak perlu khawatir dengan masa depan Te-chan!" Hebat, sekarang giliran oka-san yang menjadi ibu sejati, "Oka-san tahu Te-chan pasti tidak sabar bertemu dengan akashi-kun kan? Tenang saja Te-chan, keluarga akashi sudah mengatur semuanya untuk Te-chan. Jadi besok Te-chan sudah bisa sekolah disana!"

Ya tuhan!

Ini benar-benar ketidak masuk akalan yang sulit di terima jiwa dan raga deh pokoknya. Bahkan di dunia 'tidakmasukakal'pun hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Jadi, demi menghindari situasi yang semakin absurd, aku menepis tangan oka-san dengan kasar,"aku tidak mau pindah ke Rakuzan. Aku tidak mau dijodohkan. Kenapa kalian berbuat seenaknya!?" Bentakku. Masa bodoh dengan kesopanan sekarang. Bagaimana bisa kau tetap bersikap sopan saat masa mudamu dipertaruhkan?

Kedua orang tua sejati itu melongo.

Aku menatap mereka datar, tapi menyelipkan kesinisan yang mendalam pada setiap kata-kataku, "kalau kalian berpikir aku akan menyetujui permainan konyol ini, kalian sinting."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku berlari meninggalkan oka-san dan otou-san yang masih tetap melongo ditempat. Menaiki tangga menuju kamarku yang didominasi warna biru. Dan sepersekian detik sebelum aku menggapai gagang pintu kamar ku, aku mendengar otou-san berteriak dari bawah, "Demi pantat! Jangan berpikir bahwa sikap sarkastik dan durhaka akan membuatmu lulus EBTANAS!"

Ebtanas?

Sungguh deh, dia itu peninggalan hidup jaman batu..

* * *

Sangat jengkel. Jengkel sangat.

Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Rasanya, aku harus berterimakasih pada otou-san dan rencana perjodohannya yang tidak masuk akal, sebab, karenanyalah aku merasa cukup tertekan untuk masuk ke sekolah hari ini.

Ya tuhan, benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Aku masih ingat bagaimana otou-san mendeklarasikan kata perjodohan itu tadi pagi. Rasanya benar-benar didivonis mengakhiri masa muda. Apa lagi saat otou-san membeberkan rencana kepindahanku keRakuzan yang ternyata adalah besok. Uugh, bagaimana aku bisa tahan?

Meninggalkan seirin,

Meninggalkan seirin,

Meninggalkan seirin itu tidak mungkin! Kagami-kun, riko-san, dan semua temanku ada disana. Jujur saja, aku sangat sulit mendapatkan teman. Selain karena aku memang kurang pintar bergaul, itu juga karena hawa keberadaanku yang memang sangat tipis. Sehingga orang-orang tak pernah menyadari keberadaanku.

Selain itu, tanggunganku sebagai manager di klub basket seirin juga sangat besar. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan klub basket itu. Selama kurang dari 2 tahun ini kami selalu bersama dan berjuang untuk menjadi no 1 dijepang. Bukankah sayang sekali kalau aku tidak bisa ikut berjuang bersama mereka?

Hah.. ini benar-benar kacau.

DOR, DOR, DOR,

"Te-chan, Te-chan, buka pintunya sayang! Maaf kami berlaku seenaknya, tapi ini kan untuk kebaikan Te-chan!" Aku dapat mendengar oka-san mengedor pintuku dengan keras. "Buka pintunya Te-chan! Ini sudah jam 8 malam dan Te-chan masih belum keluar dari kamar te-chan!? Te-chan kan belum makan.."

Ooh, ternyata oka-san mengkhawatirkanku sekarang. Tapi jengkel ya jengkel dan itu tak dapat diganggu gugat. Mana ada orang tua yang tega mencuri masa muda anaknya? Jadi maaf saja oka-san, aku tak akan membuka pintu sampai kalian membatalkan perjodohan konyol ini.

Otou-san nyeletuk, "Biarkan saja kohina, nanti dia turun sendiri.. aku yakin gadis sarkastik kita ini masih ingin lulus ebtanas"

Sayangnya, orang tua tega itu memang ada.

Dan dia berada di dimensi lain rumah ini, masih dengan argumen 'zamanbatu'nya yang sekiranya sangat mandraguna.

BANG!

Terdengar suara debangan panci untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Dan aku yakin pasti ini ulah oka-san. Siapa lagi coba yang dengan nekat melempar sesuatu kearah orang lain kalau bukan oka-sanku yang satu ini? Aku bangga padamu, ibu.

"Diamlah satomi-kun! Kau sama sekali tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik! Kemari dan bantu aku membuat te-chan keluar untuk memakan makan malamnya!" 100 untukmu, ibu sejati. Dia memang tak akan pernah bisa jadi ayah sungguhan. Wajah dan hatinya terlalu datar untuk jadi seorang ayah. Dan suatu saat nanti aku yakin tuhan pasti akan menghukumnya karena ia telah dengan lancangnya menurunkan ke'datar'annya itu padaku.

"Nak, keluarlah nak.. oka-san sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu dan kesukaan nii-chan mu. Apa Te-chan tidak merasa iba?"

Iba?

Salah oka-san. Harusnya oka-san bilang, '...apakah Te-chan tak merasa seperti babu?'

DOR, DOR, DOR

Dor-doran kembali terdengar.

"Te-chan, setidaknya jawab oka-san mu! Satomi-kun! Ayo bantu aku aku merayu Te-chan! Aku tak menyangka kau se cuek itu pada gadis muda mu!" Oka-san kembali memarahi otou-san, tapi aku tidak peduli. Mau otou-san yang membujuk dan menggedor-gedor pintu sambil menangis darahpun aku tetap tak kan peduli. Sudah cukup aku jadi anak baik untuk 17 tahun yang panjang ini.

"Baiklah.. baiklah kohina." Aku dengar oto-san menyahut. Mau tidak mau aku penasaran juga dengan cara apa ia akan merayuku yang mahal ini.

tap, tap, tap

Suara tatapan kaki otou-san mulai mendekat. Dan saat ini aku yakin dia sudah sampai di depan kamarku. Aku masih belum tau apa yang ia lakukan di balik pintu kamar tidurku. Tapi kedengarannya seperti-

_Tuk, tuk, tuk_

Suara ketukan kecil. Sangat kecil bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

_Tuk, tuk, tuk_

"Tetsuna, ayo...

Aku tak sabar ingin mengetahui kata-kata yang mana yang akan ia pilih untuk meluluhkan hatiku, mengingat ia adalah satu-satunya ayah sejati di dunia.

...jadi anak baik seperti dulu dan lulus ebtanas"

.

.  
_-krik_

Tap, tap, tap

Dan terdengar suara kaki menjauh.

Hanya begitukah ayah sejati? Apa kau menganggapku ini babu? Kau bahkan tak menggedor pintu dengan menggebu-gebu seperti oka-san. Dan apa-apaan kata mandraguna di akhir kalimat nistamu itu, ayah?

_-krik, krik_

.

.

"SATOMI-KUN/OTOU-SAN! KAU MEMANG BUKAN AYAH SUNGGUHAAAAN!"

.

Sungguh! Aku tak menyangka bahwa otou-san telah berevolusi menjadi si raja tega. Rasanya sangat absurd saat menyadari bahwa ada ayah semenyedihkan itu di dunia in-Ralat! Sebenarnya aku yang lebih menyedihkan karena mempunyai ayah menyedihkan macam dia. Begitu menyedihkannya dia sampai rasanya aku tidak mempunyai kenangan indah saat bersamanya.

Tapi kalau di reka-reka lagi, rasanya tidak mungkin dulu aku pernah menyukai otou-san. Bermain ultraman dengannya dan memanggilnya ultraman cosmos. Aku ingat saat dulu otou-san pura-pura menjadi ultraman saat aku sedang merajuk padanya. Mukanya yang sok pahlawan (yang sebenarnya tetap datar) dan celana ketat yang menyembul dibagian bawah itu dulunya dapat membuatku tertawa sumringan. Tapi kalau itu terjadi saat ini, dalam detik ini, mungkin aku bakalan mati.

Siapa juga yang mau melihat lelaki paruh baya dengan fashion nyentrik kayak begitu?. Oke lupakan.

Di luar, aku masih bisa mendengar oka-san menggedor-gedor pintu dengan menggebu-gebu. Aku cukup menghargainya, tapi perkataan nista dari sang ayah sejati membuat egoku semakin meningkat. Oke, cukup. Mungkin aku akan tetap diam disini sampai besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi. Dan tepat pada besoknya lagi itu, Liputan 6 tokyo akan meliput sebuah insiden tentang seorang gadis muda di dalam kamar yang meregang nyawa karena terbunuh oleh sikap menyedihkan sang ayah yang tega menjodohkannya secara sepihak.

Ah, ya, itu akan menjadi berita yang bagus.

"Ha-ha, kurasa besoknya lagi aku akan terkenal" gumamku dengan pandangan yang mulai mengantuk. Aku terus menggumamkan hal itu sampai-sampai aku sudah benar-benar terbuai oleh bunga mimpi yang memabukkan. Dan kata terakhir untuk mengiringiku ke bunga mimpi itu adalah, "ah... ya, dadah ayah sejati"

.

.  
_-krik_

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

aaaa akhirnya selesai juga ^_^

nah, minnaaaa~! Maaf jika fanfic ini kurang begitu menarik ya~  
Bagaimana pendapat kalian?

Doumo~

* * *

**OMAKE**

"hmm.. hmm.. emm.."

"huuuh, hmmm..."

suara-suara aneh menggema dari lantai 2 rumah mewah keluarga kuroko.

"Ahh.. Satomi-kun, cepat Satomi-kun..." sepasang suami istri tengah sibuk melakoni kegiatan mereka. keringat mengucur dari pelipis keduanya, tapi tak membuat sepasang suami istri ini berniat untuk menyudahi kegiatannya. "hmm, Aku sudah berusaha kohina.. tapi lubangnya tidak mau membuka"

"uhh, jangan dipaksa! beri pelumas satomi-kun, setelah itu kau baru bisa mengeluar masukkannya!"

"terlalu lama kohina, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" sang suami semakin berusaha memasukkan miliknya dan,

_jleb_

"ahhh.. akhirnya masuk juga!" erang puas sang suami diiringi lonjakan sang istri, membuat mereka puas bersamaan. "Gerakkan satomi-kunn..."

"hm...hm.. hmm "

_kriet..._

Sang anak yang baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, Kuroko chihiro, terlonjak kaget setelah tidak sengaja melihat kegiatan nista kedua orang tuannya "A-Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Uahh, Chi-chan! maafkan kami membangunkanmu! ssstt, apa Chi-chan ingin ikut bermain?" ujar sang ibu. sementara sang ayah masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengeluar masukkan yang sedari tadi dilakoninya.

_'heh..apa-apaan...'_ batin chihiro. pemuda itu melongo melihat kelakuan kedua orang tuanya yang begitu nista. Sangat nista sampai-sampai chihiro dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan langsung kembali msuk ke kamarnya tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

bagaimana tidak?

Pemuda berwajah datar itu baru saja melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang asik bergumul didepan pintu kamar adiknya. Berusaha membuka pintu kamar itu dengan kunci serep saat sang empunya kamar sedang tertidur pulas. bagaimana tidak nista coba? privasi adiknya telah dilanggar! privasi adiknya telah dilanggar! tapi sayangnya, pemuda beriris keabuan ini memilih untuk tidak peduli...

.

.

.

_cklek_

_._

_._

"Akhirnya terbuka satomi-kuun! horeee! sik-asik-asik"

"Diam kohina!"

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Chihiro yang selalu cuek bebek itu menyadari,

...Betapa sangat tidak masuk akalnya keluarganya saat ini.

* * *

**Tadaaaa~**

**RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

ah, saya ga mau banyak berleha-leha,

cukup **happy reading** aja ya minna :)

.

.

.

**Miss Akashi?**

By **Itou Kurogami.**

.

.

.

**_Tetsuna POV's_**

_Krasak... krusuk... krasak_

Aku mendengar suara brisik dari luar kamar, dan jujur, suara itu ngeganggu banget. Baru saja tadi aku bermimpi wonderman akan menciumku(dibalik keremangan) lagi kalau saja suara-suara brisik itu tidak membangunkanku dari mimpi indahku.

Kupikir chiro-nii benar, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mimpi yang 'iya-iya' dan anehnya, kegiatan yang 'iya-iya' itu kulakukan selalu dengan orang yang sama, dengan sang wonderman yang memiliki spasang mata scarlet yang indah. Hahh, apakah hal ini nantinya akan membuatku menjadi orang mesum? Ngomong-ngomong, apa sih yang dilakukan orang mesum? Terus kalau aku memang benar ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang mesum, apakan otou-san masih mau menerimaku sebagai anaknya? Ah, kayaknya sih enggak, dia kan super horor. Tapi kalau kami-sama benar-benar serius menakdirkanku untuk jadi orang mesum, kayaknya aku bakal bunuh diri. Soalnya,otou-san si ayah sejati pasti akan langsung mengemukakan teori 'Zamanbatu' mandragunanya, atau kemungkinan terburuk lainnya adalah, ia akan berhasil menemukan teori lain seperti teori 'Zamanlogam' untuk membuat anak gadisnya ini kembali normal.

Aku bergidik ngeri. Siapa coba yang mau manggut-manggut selama sekitar 40 tahun untuk mendengar teori kayak begitu?

Oke, cukup.

Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan berpikir tentang teori ngibul otou-san sementara ada makhluk misterius yang sedang berusaha menjebol pintu kamarku. Oh yeah, mungkin saja kayak di TV-TV, seorang maling datang untuk menculik seorang gadis yang cantik jelita sepertiku untuk dipristri atau dipekerjakan sebagai PSK. Hiiiiyyy~ aku segera mengambil selimut dibawah kakiku dan memakainya, berusaha untuk mengantisipasi dan membentengi diriku dari segala kemungkinan terburuk. Oooh, bagus, sekarang aku mulai menakuti diriku sendiri.

_Krek, krek.. krasak_

_Krusuk.. kerusuk_

Tunggu dulu, sudah 10 menit semenjak maling didepan pintuku ini berusa menjebol kamarku, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dan anehnya lagi, maling tolol mana yang berusaha menjebol pintu dengan suara seberisik ini?. Aku dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara mencurigakan diluar kamarku

_"pssstt.. satomi-kun! Masa membuka pintu dengan kunci serep saja kau tidak bisa! Cepat, nanti Te-chan bisa bangun dan memergoki kita"_

_"Diam kohina.. aku sedang berusaha memasukkan kuncinya. Lubangnya macet"_

Oh yeah, ternyata pelakunya adalah kedua orang tua sejati. Salahkan aku yang begitu tololnya melupakan tersangka yang benar-benar mungkin untuk melakukan aksi pembobolan pintu ini.

_._

_._

_cklek_

Pintu berhasil dibuka, aku dapat mendengar suara lonjakan bahagia oka-san yang seperti biasa.. _menggebu-gebu_. Bener deh, berhasil beraksi sebagai maling saja sudah membuatnya kegirangan setengah mati. Mau jadi apa masa tuanya nanti? Oh! Aku lupa, oka-san kan memang sudah tua.

Oka-san dan Otou-san masuk, mengendap-ngendap. Aku sedang di tempat tidur, BERPURA-PURA tidur tapi mereka sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku bisa mendengar Otou-san menghela napas panjang, entah apa yang orang horor macam dia pikirkan. Kemudian mereka merayap naik kekasurku sambil menggumamkan "ssssttt" keras-keras. Dan inilah adegan horornya, HOROR DARI SEGALA HOROR: Satomi si ayah sejati MENGELUS-NGELUS rambutku!. Omaigat, Aku berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk tidur.

"Satomi-kun, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada tetsuna... Dia masih muda dan kita dengan tega merebut masa mudanya..." Oka-san berujar dan nadanya sedih, membuatku ingin semakin menyalahkan Otou-san yang telah menjodohkanku seenaknya. "bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja perjodohan ini, satomi-kun?"

Ya, benar begitu bu, teruslah merajuk pada Otou-san sampai ia benar-benar membatalkan perjodohan ini. Dan sebagai imbalannya, kau akan resmi mendapat gelar Ibu sungguhan dariku.

Otou-san menghentikan kegiatan mengelus-ngelus rambutku, membuatku teramat sangat bersyukur. "Kita tidak bisa mundur lagi Kohina, nasib perusahaan sedang buruk dan kau sendiri tahu hutang kita pada prusahaan milik akashi itu sangat besar"Ujarnya dengan nada datar. Ooh, jadi itu alasan mu, ayah? Mengumpankanku pada lintah darat agar bisa menyelamatkan ekonomi keluarga? Cuih, "Koijirou akashi sudah sangat banyak membantu kita. Aku tidak tau harus membayarnya dengan apa, tapi dia mengusulkan untuk menikahkan anak sulungnya dengan Tetsuna, dengan begitu, kita tidak perlu membayar apa-apa lagi. " Tiba-tiba saja aku terhenyak mendengar omongan otou-san. Suaranya kali ini terdengar begitu... _putus asa_?

Oka-san mengusap pundak otou-san dengan sayang, " Tenanglah satomi-kun.. aku yakin Te-chan akan mengerti situasinya nanti"

"_ Aku benci situasi dimana aku tidak bisa memperjuangkan kebebasan anakku_, Kohina.." Oh otou-san, kumohon.. berhentilah bersikap seolah kau peduli atau aku akan benar-benar menangis sekarang. Ia berujar lagi dan nadanya terdengar sangat perhatian, "Apalagi Koishirou adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak bisa menolak usulannya.."

Aku menarik kembali pendapatku yang mengatakan bahwa keluarga akashi itu adalah lintah darat. dari curhatan otou-san, aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan baru bahwa keluarga itu sebenarnya baik. Tapi, kalau otou-san sebenarnya adalah orang yang perhatian dan Akashi adalah orang yang baik, siapa yang harus kusalahkan? Tak nyaman rasanya jika dalam situasi yang sulit kita tak punya orang yang bisa disalahkan, 'kan?

Oka-san merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur tepat disampingku, menimbulkan suara decit kayu yang beradu dengan lantai dibawahnya. Tangannya yang lentik menyibak anak rambutku kesamping dan dengan gerakan yang cepat, wanita itu mencium puncak kepalaku. "nak, kami mohon, jangan membenci kami. Kami menyayangimu. Kami akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu.. Tapi, sekali lagi oka-san mohon, jangan membenci kami dan berucap kasar lagi"dia mengusap kepalaku lembut, menggumamkan kata-kata terakhir sambil terisak "maafkan kami yang tidak bisa membahagiakan Te-chan.." Kemudian, aku dapat merasakan air mataku memberontak untuk keluar.

Dalam pandanganku yang mulai mengabur karena air mataku sendiri, aku dapat melihat Otou-san mengambil kunci kamarku dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong celananya bersama dengan kunci serep yang dia miliki, "Ayo kohina, aku sudah mengambil kuncinya. Dia tak akan bisa mengurung diri dikamar dengan seenaknya lagi" ujarnya. Dalam tangisku, aku masih bisa merutuki otou-san yang dengan seenaknya mengambil kunci kamarku. Tapi aku masih terlalu terharu untuk kembali membenci otou-san. Jadi, mungkin besok baru aku akan menyerangnya soal kunci itu.

"Ya" sahut Oka-san. Wanita itu kemudian membetulkan letak selimutku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku sekali lagi. Langkahnya terdengar gontai saat berjalan menuju kearah otou-san.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, aku merasa bersalah karena ternyata kata-kata sarkastikku tadi pagi sudah sangat melukai hati mereka. Jadi aku segera bangkit dari tidurku dan memanggil mereka,

"O-Oka-san, Otou-san..." sial! Suaraku bergetar! Padahal tadinya aku mau sok keren dan bilang maaf.

Dalam keremangan, aku dapat melihat air muka kedua orang tuaku ini terkejut (sebenarnya hanya oka-san. Otou-san cuma sedikit membelalakkan matanya).

"Te-Te-chan? Maaf kami membangunkanmu. Kami baru saja akan pergi... kau bisa tidur kembali. Dan soal kepindahanmu ke Rakuzan, tenang saja.. kalau Te-chan tak ingin pindah tak masalah. Oka-san dan Otou-san akan membatalkannya" Ujar oka-san dengan sok keren dan berusaha menyembunyikan tanda-tanda bahwa dia baru saja menangis. Double sial. Padahal tadinya aku yang mau bersikap kayak begitu.

"A-aku... aku mau dijodohkan" aku mengepal kedua tanganku, berusaha menahan airmataku yang terasa memberontak keluar dengan lebih kuat. Dan kali ini, Otou-san benar-benar terkejut. Dialah yang pertamakali mendatangiku dan duduk diatas kasurku.

"apa maksudmu tetsuna?" Nee ayahku yang baik, jangan membuatku kembali mengulang kalimat nista itu. Ini sama sekali menyedihkan, kau tau?

Tapi aku mengulangnya, "aku mau dijodohkan. Aku mau pindah ke SMA Rakuzan. Aku mau menuruti semua perkataan kalian. Dan aku mau lulus _ebtanas_" kedua orong tua itu semakin terkejut. sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin pada kalimat terakhirku. Tapi kupikir, mungkin kalimat itu bisa membuat otou-san senang. "aku sudah mendengar semuanya, otou-san.. dan kupikir aku akan melakukannya. Aku kan tidak bisa dengan egoisnya menolak perjodohan ini. Setidaknya, aku bisa sedikit meringankan perekonomian keluarga..." ujarku lagi, kali ini dengan senyum. Senyum yang tulus. Senyum yang membuat oka-san langsung berlari memelukku dan mengucap kata-kata maaf yang bertubi-tubi. Aku membalas pelukannya lalu kami menangis bersama-sama, Dan jangan tanya soal otou-san, raut wajah lelaki itu tetap datar seperti biasanya. Tapi dari balik pundak oka-san, aku dapat melihat manik biru otou-san sedikit berair. Dan dia salah besar kalau dia berpikir bisa menyembunyikan raut terharunya itu dariku.

"Otou-san.." ia menatap mataku, masih menggunakan topeng datarnya, "kemarilah.. aku sudah menjanjikan keberhasilan ebtanas pada Otou-san dan Otou-san masih tak ingin memelukku?" ujarku sehalus mungkin.

"Tetsuna..." ia menyambut uluran tanganku dan ikut masuk dalam acara berpelukan ala teletubies kami. Badannya sedikit bergetar, tapi aku tak ingin menyinggungnya, karena mungkin saja ia telah meruntuhkan image datarnya itu dan menangis sekarang. Lalu, tiba-tiba chiro-nii datang kekamarku. Ia menatap heran pemandangan yang kali ini disuguhkan padanya.

"Dasar. Baru saja tadi aku melihat tou-san dan kaa-san menguntit kamarmu. Sekarang, kalian malah berpelukan seperti ini tanpa mengajakku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, dik?" tanyanya sambil berjalan ke arah kami dan ikut serta dalam acara peluk-memeluk ala teletubies ini. Oka-san mendelik kearah chiro-nii, "jangan pura-pura tidak tau Chi-chan. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi kau menguping dari balik pintu!"

"Eh, aku tidak"

"jangan mengelak!"

"..."

Aku ikut mendelik kerah chiro-nii, bergumam ringan sambil menyelipkan sedikit humor kedalamnya, "kurasa kali ini kalian bertiga lebih cocok menjadi agen penyusup"

Dan kami pun tertawa sumringan (sebenarnya sih cuma oka-san. Aku, chiro-nii, dan Otou-san hanya tersenyum). Kami terus berpelukan sampai-sampai nigou terbangun dan merasa terganggu atas adegan dihadapannya. Mungkin dalam otak anjingnya dia berpikir, '_apakah manusia selalu melakukan hal tidak berguna di tengah malam seperti ini?'_ . bener deh, apa sih yang seekor anjing tau?

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang penting terlintas dari dalam otakku. Ini sangat penting sampai-sampai bisa disebut genting.

"Oh iya otou-san" otou-san menatapku saat aku memanggilnya, "Kau tak perlu lagi memakai kata-kata EBTANAS. Sebenarnya, sekarang ini namanya adalah UN. Dan aku enggak yakin orang-orang _zaman sekarang_ bakal mau menahan tawa kalau mereka mendengarmu mengucap kata itu"

Otou-san mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "jangan merusak suasana mengharukan ini dengan kata-kata sarkastik, tetsuna"

.

.

.

_Pfft..._ betapa kami ENGGAK ketawa.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Ciiitt... Ciiit... Ciiittt.._

_Tok.. tok.. tok.._

_Ciiit... ciit... ciiit.._

_Tok.. tok.._

Pagi yang cerah, burung berkicau dengan indahnya. Suara pisau dan telenan yang saling beradu seirama menjadi melodi yang selaras dengan kicauan burung pagi itu. Kohina kuroko, sang komponis melody itu setengah berteriak pada suaminya yang kini sedang menyeruput kopi panas, "Satomi-kun, apa kau yakin te-chan akan baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia tidak turun dan ikut sarapan bersama kita?"

"Tenang saja Kohina, kau dengar tekadnya tadi malam? Dia bilang, dia akan lulus _UN_. Jadi tak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan."

Kohina mendengus, tak ada gunanya bertanya pada suaminya yang cuek ini kalau yang menjadi jawaban hanyalah sesuatu yang tak bisa menjadi petunjuk. Menyerah dengan Satomi, ia bertanya pada anak sulungnya, "Nee, nee.. bukankah tadi Chi-chan habis dari kamar Te-chan? Bagaimana keadaan Imoutomu, nak?" Kohina menghentikan kegiatan toktok-menoktoknya sejenak, "Oka-san agak khawatir dengan Te-chan, dia lama sekali. Bisakah kau pergi menjenguknya lagi ke atas?"

Chihiro menyeringai penuh arti, "Tenang saja kaa-san, dia baru saja mendapat ilham. Dan wajar 'kan, kalau murid baru ingin terlihat lebih berbeda saat masuk sekolah barunya?"

"Ah, benar juga ya.. mungkin kaa-san terlalu khawatir. Heh, dan apa maksudmu dengan ilham?"

"Kaa-san akan tau nanti.."

_Tap.. tap.. tap_

Terdengar suara tapakan kaki yang mencumbu lantai dibawahnya, membuat Satomi dan Chihiro menoleh ke arah sumber suara secara berjamaah.

"Doumo"

.

.

.  
_PRANG!_

Chihiro nyengngir kuda, Satomi menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya.

"Te-TETSUNA!?"

Kohina yang mendengar suara gaduh dari ruang sebelahpun mencondongkan kepalanya ke sekat diantara ruangan itu, "Nee, apa yang terjadi? " manik biru itu kemudian menangkap sesosok pemuda yang berjalan dari atas tangga, wajah pemuda ituterlihat datar dan _familiar_ tapi kohina berani bersumpah kalau pemuda itu adalah pemuda paling manis yang pernah ia temui, "Ara, ada teman Chi-chan rupanya.. eto, kenapa Chi-chan tidak bilang kalau teman Chi-chan datang menginap, hm?"

Chihiro semakin tak bisa menahan cengiran kudanya, "kaa-san, ada 2 hal yang salah dari situasi ini. Pertama, aku tidak punya teman dengan rambut sewarna langit. Kedua, dia itu bukan temanku, dia adikku"

"Okaa-san, doumo"

_BANG!_

Suara debangan panci terdengar, Kohina jawdrop seketika.

Bagaimana tidak?

Kini yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah seorang pemuda mungil nan manis bersuraikan bedhair yang sewarna dengan miliknya dan mengenakan setelan seragam milik SISWA Rakuzan. Masih normal 'kan? Tapi bagaimana kalau anak sulungnya berkata bahwa pemuda itu sebenarnya adalah anak gadisnya yang imut? Masih normal kah?... kah?

_"_DEMI KAMI-SAMA YANG AGUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA RAMBUTMU TE-CHANNN! KENAPA KAU BERPENAMPILAN SEPERTI INI!?"

"Kohina, tenanglah.. aku juga kaget. Tapi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti it"

"APANYA YANG BERLEBIHAN!? KAU SAJA YANG MEMANG TAK BISA MERASA KAGET SATOMI-KUUUNN!" kohina berlari ke arah tetsuna dengan kecepatan cahaya, kerut kekhawatiran mulai menghiasi parasnya yang seputih gading "nak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Te-chan memakai seragam Onii-chan? Kenapa Te-chan memangkas pendek rambut Te-chan? Apa Te-chan merasa begitu frustasi sampai berdandan seperti ini?"

"Aku akan menjawab kalau kalian mencoba untuk tenang. "

_SIIINGGG_

Hening.

Tetsuna menarik kursi meja makan berlapis beludru kemudian duduk diatasnya dan berdehem pelan, "Oka-san, Otou-san.. aku menarik kembali kata-kataku tadi malam. Sekarang, aku hanya akan bersedia masuk Rakuzan kalau kalian menyanggupi syarat yang kuberikan"

Kohina kembali shock, Satomi memijit pelipisnya yang kini mulai terasa berputar-putar, "bisa jelaskan pada Otou-san mu apa yang terjadi?"

Tetsunapun tersenyum sumringan. "Dengan senang hati..."

.

**Flashback**

_Sang fajar telah menyibak tirai agungnya, menebarkan sinar keemasan yang menyeruak melalui celah-celah jendela. Dengan egoisnya, sinar itu membias menyusup masuk sampai ke tengah ruangan, mengusik sesosok gadis bersurai biru sepunggung yang masih enggan beranjak bangun dari mimpi indahnya. _

_Menit berikutnya, gadis itu terjaga. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya yang masih sembab karena kejadian semalam. Dengan masih tetap terbaring, ia meraba-raba sisi lain tempat tidur dan mendapati bahwa onii-channya yang tampan tengah terduduk santai dengan tubuh yang kini berbalut seragam sekolah. _

_Gadis itu menatap heran sambil memiringkan kepala dan mengucek-ngucek manik matanya yang teduh, "Sedang apa chiro-nii disini?"_

_"Menunggumu bersiap. Kau lupa bahwa sekarang sekolah kita sama, tetsuna?" jemari besar sang kakak menggapai kepala mungil adiknya, menggerakkan kepala gadis mungil itu untuk menghadap tepat kearahnya, "Sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa kau mau menuruti permintaan kaa-san dan tou-san untuk pindah ke sekolahku?"_

_Gadis itu tersenyum canggung, "Aku hanya iba pada Otou-san dan Oka-san. Lagi pula, hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku memang menyetujui kepindahanku ke Rakuzan? Bukankah akan menyenangkan kalau aku bisa menemui calon pendamping hidupku sebentar lagi.." ujarnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bermaksud meninggalkan sang kakak yang kini masih asik membaca novel._

_Pemuda pemilik mata keabuan itu mendengus pelan, "Kau pembohong yang baik, dik"_

_"Dan kau pengamat yang cukup cerdas, kak" Setengah menyeringai,Tetsuna mengambil tas sekolahnya, mencoba untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan sekolah yang mungkin akan berguna nanti. Setelah selesai dengan tas, ia kembali duduk di samping chihiro. Menatap pemuda yang kali ini sibuk membaca novel, "sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada chiro-nii.."_

_"hn?"_

_"un.. seperti apakah akashi-san itu? "_

_"kenapa kau tidak melihatnya sendiri? Bukankah nanti kita akan satu sekolah"_

_Tetsuna mengalihkan pandangannya keatas, terlihat seperti berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tepat. "Sejujurnya aku tidak yakin, chiro-nii. Tapi aku belum siap. Aku akan sangat malu kalau akashi-kun tau akulah yang menjadi tunangannya.."_

_Chihiro terkekeh pelan, "hm, semacam tidak percaya diri, eh?"_

_"yah, bisa dikatakan begitu. Bagaimana kalau dia melihatku dan tau padaku tapi aku tidak tau padanya? Intinya, aku masih ingin tahu watak dan tampang akashi-kun dulu sebelum kelak kami menikah. aku khawatir akashi-san akan menyembunyikan sikap aslinya padaku."_

_"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menyamar sebagai lelaki saja tetsuna?" chihiro nyeletuk. Argumen ngawurnya yang kelewat ngawur itu kontan mendapat delikan tajam dari tetsuna, Tapi, Tetsuna yang sudah frustasi to the extreme memilih untuk mendengarkan inti dari argumen kakaknya itu dengan seksama, "jelaskan padaku chiro-nii"_

_"Begini, kau minta saja Otou-san untukmemasukkanmu ke Rakuzan sebagai seorang siswa dengan merahasiakan identitasmu yang sebenarnya. Lalu, kau masuk saja ke klub yang sama denganku, klub basket SMA Rakuzan, karena disana akashi menjabat sebagai kapten kami.." Chihiro memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, sekedar memastikan bahwa Tetsuna mengerti atau tidak, "...dan dengan nama samaran KUROKO TETSUYA, aku akan memperkenalkan mu sebagai sepupuku disana. Bukankah itu brilian?"_

_Tetsuna melongo._

_"aku tak menyangka terlalu banyak membaca novel akan memberikan dampak sedalam ini pada otakmu, Onii-chan"_

_Terdengar dengusan yang kedua kalinya dari sang kakak "Tak ada yang tidak mungkin tetsuna", dengan sekali gerakan ia beranjak dari kasur empuk adiknya dan menuju ke sebuah lemari berukir yang terbuat dari kayu pohon ek, ia mengacak-acak isi lemari itu kemudian kembali ke tempat sang adik sambil membawa sesuatu. "pakai ini dan tak ada yang akan mengenalimu sebagai Kuroko tetsuna lagi"gumamnya sambil melemparkan sesuatuitu kepada tetsuna._

_Tetsuna menangkap gumpalan misterius itu dengan tanggap,dengan sedikit berjinjit dikarenakan posturnya yang mungil._

_Eh.. _wig?

_"Kau benar-benar oke Chiro-nii!" sahutnya sambil memuntir segumpulan surai yang sewarna dengan surainya itu, "eh.. tapi, bagaimana kalau pihak sekolah tak ingin bekerja sama dengan kita?"_

_Chihiro memutar bola matanya,"Kan ada uang" _

_Tetsuna berpikir sejenak, seringai kecil mulai menghiasi bibirnya yang mungil, "Ah, ide yang bagus... ide yang bagus.. khu-khu-khu"_

.

.

.

**End of flashback**

..._Khu-khu-khu_. Begitulah ceritanya Otou-san. Nee, apakah Otou-san bersedia memasukkanku ke rakuzan sebagai siswa? Bukan sebagai siswi?"

_._

_krik_

* * *

**T**o **Be C**ontinued

* * *

**GAJE YA? GAJE? **(Abaikan)**  
MAAF YA? MAAF? **(Abaikan)**  
**

**RnR** _please :* _(Jangan di Abaikan!)


End file.
